clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Blake Sommer
Blake Sommer was a graduate of Clearwater High School. Originally a good guy who hung around many bad people, his relationship with "good girl" Eliza kept him under control and out of trouble. After a brutal break-up, he left Clearwater for a short period of time before returning much meaner and harsher, being known to everyone as a bully. He befriended many members of a local gang and eventually joined, carrying out a lot of their dirty work and turning to using and selling drugs. Following the gang's disbandment, he continues to be a nuisance to many students. He is good friends with Brendan Collinger and formerly Jarrod Keppler and Chase Davenport. Many of his old friends have left him due to his new personality such as Ethan Webber, Kat Whinnes, Scott Taylor, and his ex, Eliza. In one of the few heartfelt actions, he turns against the gang to help Abby Ulmer out of prison after she is blamed for many of their actions, making up for his harsh treatment of her shortly before she is tragically killed. He was portrayed by Drake Bell. Character History Season 1 In Love Drunk, he bumps into Eliza in the hallway and then helps her pick up her books. He offers her a spot at his lunch table and she agrees. At lunch, his bad guy friends make fun of her so they move to an empty table and talk. Things start off good until he brings up them having sex and she leaves. He later tells her that he doesn't care about sex and just wants to be with her, so she agrees. In This Is How I Disappear (1), he is fooling around with Eliza and sees the cuts on her wrist, becoming very mad and telling her to stop before storming off. Eliza later finds him smoking pit with his friends and gets very upset, telling him to stop. He is confused and isn't sure what is going on. When he gets off his high and understands what happens, he tells her that it was uncool of her to tell him to stop and she retorts by saying he did the same to her. He says it's different but she tells him it isn't and leaves. He tells her later that day that he is going to stop, but a surprise locker inspection occurs and the dogs find pot in his locker. Kat later tells Eliza that he was suspended. In This Is How I Disappear (2), Eliza fights back from visiting Blake at home the entire episode, but eventually goes to his house. He freaks out when he sees her and cries and apologizes, scaring her. In Dancing On My Own (1), he is smoking pot with Ethan and tells him he wants revenge on Danielle because she broke his heart. This makes Ethan change his plans and focus the plan more on Danielle. In Eyes Open, he brings his new friend Jarrod to sit with himself, Kat, and Eliza. Little does he know that Jarrod harrasses Eliza for nude photos and she won't tell him to save him the anxiety. In The Change, Eliza brings him along with Kat, Chloe, and Scott to the lunchroom in order to ask them to come with her to her brother's house to stop him from getting a sex change. Blake agrees and stays with her the whole time like a good boyfriend unlike her friends Scott and Chloe. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Appearances Relationships [[Kat Whinnes|'Kat Whinnes']] *Start Up: Before Love Drunk (103) *Break Up: Before Love Drunk (103) [[Eliza Bell|'Eliza Bell']] Main Article: Blake-Eliza Relationship *Start Up: Love Drunk (103) *Break Up: The Ghost of You (2) (210) **Reason: He tried to rape her while high and she was sick of dealing with his problems. Trivia *He is one of the 8 characters to appear in less than half the episodes of a season they were a regular in the whole time. *He had a total of 1 plot. **This is the lowest amount for any character. **He had the least amount of plots in Season 2. *Blake is the only regular character to never have a main plot. *He is one of the only 2 regular characters to not receive a plot in a season in which they were a regular. The other was Devon Mather. *He is the last character of Season 1 to have a plot, which didn't happen until episode 19. *He was the first regular character to leave the main cast. **As of The Ghost of You (2), he is not a regular character anymore, but has continued to be a recurring character since. *He was the first regular suspended from school. *He rigged himself to be prom king at his senior prom in a prank against Brendan. *He is the second character to not have any lines in their final episode. The first was Levi, which occurred in the same episode. Quotes *(to Eliza) "It's cool, let me help you." (First Line) *(to Kat) "Already making pet names for me again. Awh, sweetie." *"Give me back my juice or I’ll hit you with this chicken leg!" Category:Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Graduates Category:Athletes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6